Into the Breach
by Sylenttails
Summary: The barriers between realities are weakening. The realities themselves are being devoured. Now only remanents remain of once powerful races. they are drawn into a new reality to make their final and lst stand. Warning: Violence and Mech/mech
1. Chapter 001

**Into the Breach**

Author: Sylenttails

Rating: FR-T

Disclaimer: I do not own transformers (any Continuity). They Belong to Michal Bay, Hasbro, and associates!

Pairings: Blitzwing/Bulkhead.

Warnings: Violence, TF Swearing, mech/mech implied

Prompt: Introduction continued

_Chapter 1: Abrupt introductions_

_Its only a matter of time. Time to take my dreams and use to them to rewrite the realities I've seen. Those who have gone before yet wage war across countless realities and have yet to stop. Peace will never be reached. Creation and destruction have yet to stop their dance. All must end in order to renew. Death must come to birth life. Sorrow to birth joy. Pleasure to birth jealously. Circles within circles with in circles. _

_How utterly useless._

_I vow to take all and meld them into one. None of those that have come before shall stand in my way. Neither the Life Eater nor the Life Giver can stand up to me dancing in dreaming counter-points as they do. They sleep and manipulate their puppets in a never ending cycle of power and dominance, circling each other in the endless eddies of time and space. Believing in their own right of existence, their own justice. Believing that without the one the other will cease to exist. Yet fighting in an seeming endless circle of checks and balances._

_How utterly worthless._

_I am that which the abyss does fear. I am where nothingness fears to cross. I am the one whom life backs away from. I am what wholeness cannot hope to fill._

_I gaze into all and know only myself. I shall take their puppets and make them my own. I shall take their sorrows and their joys and beget ashes. I will remove life and death and make them one._

_I am the unnamed third._

oOoOoOo

**Movie 'verse – NEST base, Earth**

Optimus Prime stood his full height, optics shuttered. The bright sun warmed his plating, causing his systems to purr in pleasure. The NEST base was quite at this time in the morning, when all personal had started their shifts. Even his own troops would already be deep into their own shifts and few mechanisms would be out. Those who had patrol had already gone.

Summer had just begun. Days filled with sunshine and joyful times. Even the Decepticons hadn't made any moves since the death of their Fallen Prime, so all was disturbingly quiet on that front. He hadn't been pestered by local planetary governments for anything he wasn't willing to give them. In fact, since Egypt, the humans had seemed to be giving his a wide berth. Humanity had a strange outlook in resurrection, that only god could hope to bring another back to life. Either that or one had to use the blackest of arts to forcible bring back one of the dead. How utterly illogical.

Yet Optimus could not deny that he had died. He stood on the fine line between the light of the Matrix and the pain of life. He hadn't wanted to return but knew he must. There was no other to take up his burdens, no other who truly knew about his oaths to the Core of Cybertron, nor the promise that was made to him by the Core.

With his return, Optimus knew that soon the Core's promise would come to fruitation. His death and rebirth was the confirmation needed to obliterate all the doubts that had backlogged since Optimus had last conversed with the Core.

He now held two matrix's in his spark chamber. The one given to him by Cybertron's core and the one Samuel Witwicky had earned. That matrix was the boy's yet the human had given it to Optimus for safe keeping, for only another Primus confirmed Prime could handle a Matrix. It's possible that Samuel did not yet realize the significance of winning his own Matrix. Did not know that he was now a Prime to all Cybertronians who have sworn to serve the Primes; or even know that the knowledge downloaded into his brain from the Allspark was a sparkright gift given to all Primes.

Optimus vented, optics still closed, helm tilted towards the warm sunshine and dearly wished his processor would stop brining up such thoughts. He made a mental note to speak to with Sam during the human's summer holidays. There was a great deal the human needed to know before more Autobots arrived. Poor Cliffjumper still had to visibly restrain himself from saluting whenever he passed the Human Prime. The red weapons specialist had insisted on being in rotation in acting like Sam's car. The minibot had even taken the same altmode as Bumblebee.

In-between being Sam's other guardian; Cliffjumper is training Sam to use various weapons. Both Cliffjumper and Ironhide were even adapting a few guns for Sam's use. Optimus could only prey to Primus that the boy would never have need of them.

But something in his spark told Optimus that he wouldn't get his wish.

oOoOoOo

**G1 Universe - Ark**

Explosions rocked the corridor as another plasma bomb went off. Jazz cursed as he dove into another corridor as yet another bomb went off after the first. Concussion blasts ripped through the space Jazz had been as the Saboteur hauled aft down yet another corridor. The black and white mech raced down to med bay, shooting anything that moved. Not far off, the TiC could here screams and curses as both Autobots and Decepticons fought to keep their last stronghold.

The enemy had come from out of nowhere. Howling made and deranged, the enemy looked like several hundred species of beings the Cybertronians had met, had been melted together into on ugly pile of the unholy union of organic and inorganic matter. One or two of them seemed to be based off of the Quintessions. Yick.

Jazz zipped into the remnants of med bay and barrelled into the backs of two enemy warriors with a battle cry and drawn weapons. He was soon joined by the other black and white mech who had been until that moment cornered. The fight was quick and brutal; both mechs had gained a few more tears in their armour, energon slipping out in drops to make tiny rivers down armour plates.

"Thanks Jazz."

"No problem, Prowler. Did ya get to him in time?" Jazz glanced at the Autobot SiC in a quick assessment for damages.

Prowl quirked a small smile as he opened up his chest plate amour slightly. There curled up was the golden protoform of Spike Witwicky. Prowl quickly closed his up his armour, "Was a near thing. Any later and these fraggers would have torn him apart." Prowl gave the alien corpse a swift kick.

Jazz nodded, optics glaring out the med bay doors toward the current front line. "We need ta go. Mirage is waiting fer us at the extraction point."

"Extraction point?"

"Ya. The Two gave 'rag and I orders to haul aft and get you and Spike here to safety. Soundwave will join us when he can."

"That is not logical!" Prowl growled unimpressed, "Why did Optimus Prime and Megatron order my withdrawal? Spike I can understand. The boy has been through enough being stuffed into a protoform when his human body ceased to function!"

"We're tasked with his protection and education." Jazz replied in quite solemnity.

The words caused Prowl to stop ranting. "Your joking." He replied flatly, fully knowing what those words entailed. Jazz shook his head in the negative. Venting a sigh, Prowl shouldered his gun he gave Jazz a nod to lead the way to extraction point, any arguments would prove useless from this point onward.

The two black and whites raced down the hallway and strut breaking speeds. Jazz led Prowl through the maze of corridors all the way to Wheeljack's lab. Skidding to a halt and transforming, Jazz motioned Prowl inside. With a twitch of his door wings the tactician felt movement in what was thought to be an empty lab.

Whipping his acid pellet at empty Prowl growled out, "Come out of the invisibility field or be slagged."

Mirage appeared with weary look on his faceplates, "I'll never understand how you can sense me."

Prowl gave the spy a small smile of acknowledgment before turning to Jazz, "How long will we wait for Soundwave?"

"'Nother few breems. Said he'd catch up with us if he didn't make it on time. Our only priority is getting that bundle of parts ta safety." Jazz replied from his place by the door, keeping watch.

Prowl nodded before heading to Wheeljack's personal energon dispenser. He drew energon cubes until the dispenser went dry before handing both special ops mechs a third each of the pile before sub spacing his share.

All three bot paused as a great crash sounded nearby. Something was ransacking Preceptor's lab. Jazz silently motioned Mirage and Prowl to the hidden exit located behind one table and under another. Mirage went first, after giving the all clear sign prowl went next. Jazz only followed after he turned on several of Wheeljacks more volatile inventions; those that had created the biggest booms during the inventing process. The Saboteur closed the hatch just before the great colourful explosion rocked the lab.

The explosion created a large shockwave of purplish wavy light. It tore through the escape hatch and rolled over the three running mechs and engulfed them. Whisking them away just as the explosion Jazz caused ripped through the lab, killing the small group of enemy troops that had followed the officers to the lab.

oOoOoOo

**IDW "war within" Universe - Cybertron**

Grimlock hustled what was left of his Dynobot team and fellow Autobots aboard a stolen space worthy vessel. There was no going back. Cybertron was lost to the race the planet had birthed. In all of his long Decavorns, Grimlock never would have thought that things would degenerate this much. First came the death of Optimus Prime. The mech hadn't been Prime for very long but he was worthy of every bit of respect Grimlock could give him. But on the plus side Optimus had managed to take out Megatron. Then the Autobot fraction had splintered when that useless shuttlebot Skyfire took command. Grimlock would have preferred Prowl, but the Enforcer had died taking down Starscream and his trine.

Still things would have been tolerable had that other mech not risen and taken comment of the Decepticons. Nemesis Prime, Commander and Chief of the Decepticon forces, answerable only to Unicron.

The Unmaker in all his glory had been fearful to behold even to such a badaft such as himself. Yet it was the transformed state of Cybertron that was truly awe inspiring. Cybertron transforming meant that Primus had woken up from his deep slumber to meet his brother in combat.

Yet, the fight didn't happen. From the dark of space, a flash of black light pierced the spark chambers of both planet gods, nearly killing both and ensuring they couldn't transform back into planet mode. Primus had ordered the remaining Cybertronians to flee and live to fight another day. There was no other choice. The option of running was more preferable to dieing here and not being able to get revenge.

Grimlock turned to look over his dieing planet once again, making a silent oath to avenge his world and god. He turned back and met the understanding gaze of his CMO. Swoop was tired and ragged looking yet nodded to his leader before turning to force Bluestreak to the small med bay. Grimlock went to the bridge, began preparations for takeoff. There was little time remaining. They had to leave. Now.

oOoOoOo

**TFA Universe – Cybertron**

Rodimus Prime shuddered, desperately attempting to keep in his desolate whimpers and distraught cries. He couldn't break down. Not now full knowing that if he did, he wouldn't be able to stop. Sole survivors of several rag tag groups were with him, depending on him to remain strong as they broke from their losses. Behind him, guarding the way they came was Bulkhead and Blitzwing. Sole survivors of their earth based teams, Bulkhead of the Autobots and Blitzwing of the Decepticons. One of two reasons they had survived is that they had become sparkmates during the struggle for Earth. The other reason those two had survived was huddled together for warmth and the feeling of safety with the others. Sari, techno organic femme sparkling of Megatron and carrier of the Allspark Key had been given to them for safe keeping and raising.

The space bridge built by the Decepticons of earth had been used to get the three off planet and to the relative safety of Cybertron. But their arrival had coincided with an all out assault by the unnamed enemy to all creation. Abominations of mixed organic and technology of million races and nearly impossible to kill. The enemy had swarmed the travellers in a surprise attack. Luckily Sentinel Magnus' team had been there to meet them, and get them secured. All but Jazz had died doing so. Jazz had led the three into the deepest bunkers secured by the Elite Guard. There, Alpha Trion of Cybertron's ruling council had been waiting. The ancient mech had promoted Bulkhead to Commander and Given him Elite Guard status. With that status came an armour upgrade.

The armour had been passed down through the eons to signify a CyberGuardian. Those designated by Primus to guard his shell or the Allspark in times of either war or immanent destruction. The armour flaring alite signified the armour's acceptance and Primus' blessing. Those wearing the armour was given instant respect and could be only commanded by the Prime or the Magnus. The last known CyberGuardians to grace Cybertron had been a twin giant mechs known as Defensor and Superion.

While Blitzwing had been awed by the sheer presence of his sparkmate, he thought the promotion only right. For in the quickest ceremony ever given in all the history of the Decepticons, The triple changer had been given made The Fist of Kaon. Megatron had personally given him the key to the Decepticon city ship Tripticon, who slept beneath the city of Kaon. He and Swindle were given stewardship over the Decepticons waiting for Sari came of age to lead. Until then, they where to gather what was left of the Decepticon forces and hold the line against enemy forces.

According to Blitzwing's sources, Shockwave had made it to Swindle's side and awaited them in Kaon. One of the few standing cities remaining strong. Along with Vos and Praxus, they hold a corridor open for soldiers and refugees. For the first time in over a thousand decavorns, Autobots and Decepticons fight together against a common menace.

'We just have to get there.' Rodimus thought to himself. The Prime looked over to the huddled group. Sari was nearly recharging against Jazz, while the cyber ninja tried to talk to a grieving Sunstreaker. The frontliner had lost his twin to the last ambush that had hit them. That same ambush had cost them the rest of his original team. Not far from them the femme medic tended to an armless Wheeljack.

Rodimus hopped up from his piece of debris and made his way over to the pair. "How long until he can move again Red? We can't stay here long."

Red Alert pursed her lip components as she continued repairs. "Another 2 breems, Prime. Better start praying we don't get attacked again before we reach Kaon. I don't know if any of us can survive another attack such attack."

Rodimus vented a sigh, "We can only hope and do."

oOoOoOo

**Armada verse – Autobot Base, Earth**

The combiner form of Grindor, High wire and Sureshock held the youngling form of Rad Witwicky tightly as they appeared in the abandoned earth base. Somehow, their human friends had been turned into Cybertronians by Megatron, probably in attempt to bolster flagging Decepticon numbers. In the end all that the transformations accomplished was the complete destruction of the Decepticon base on Cybertron as the enemy had picked up immense energy readings. Energy necessary to complete the transformation of three organics into Transformers was off any known scale. The grotesque fusion of organics and mechanisms had descended on the base HQ like a cloud of Earth locusts, devouring and killing anything in their path just as Jetfire's team had infiltrated the base in search of the kids.

The enemy had beaten them to the lab holding their human friends. Shockwave and several hundred minicons lay strewn across the floor and walls. Further into the lab was the greyed chassis of Megatron, who had been torn apart by no less than a dozen of the giant abominations to fight with the smaller ones. Two of the soldier types had already half devoured Alexis and Carlos, with a third salivating over Rad.

The team didn't have much time to choose who they could save. Didn't matter at that point as both Alexis and Carlos' protoforms suddenly greyed in death. Jetfire quickly shot the soldier over Rad as Hot Shot gave cover fire. Sureshock and the other two minibots combined quickly and took off with Rad in their arms. They ran from the lab, and out the same corridors they used to enter. Enemy forces howling in rage behind them, they raced to safety.

When Optimus saw youngling Rad, he gasped. The mechlet looked like he was sparked from Optimus. Armour the colours of gold, red, and blue. Rad looked like a mini Optimus without the face mask. The loss of his friends near siblings hit Rad hard. Several orns would pass before Red Alert declared Rad's spark and Processor stable enough to be on his own if he had to. High Wire and co vowed to never leave the youngling. Several steller cycles later the enemy found Autobot base and attacked. With a heavy spark Optimus sent Rad, four minicons and Jetfire through the space bridge to earth, hoping they would be safe there.

Only time would tell.

oOoOoOo

**Movie verse: NEST Base, Earth.**

Optimus' systems purred in delight as he stood in the sun on another fine day. There was no peep out of the cons. The sun was shining brilliantly on this fine cloudless day. Ironhide was humming to himself as he polished his cannons. There was no Galloway due until next month. The twins where on patrol in Tranquility. Sam and Cliffjumper are in route to tranquility base and would be orbital jumped to NEST base within a few breems. Sideswipe was in the shooting range. Why even the circle of purplish light looked nice glimmering in the sun!

Optimus had his blaster in hand before the thought even left his CPU. He began to scan the strange energy with his scanners. Behind him, Ironhide began to curse. Dropping polishing rags to the floor, The black weapons specialist left up, cannons at the ready just off to the side of his Prime as the power flared and eclipsed the sun in brilliance. Just as quickly as it appeared, the energy dissipated leaving behind a pile of groaning mechs. Both prime and Ironhide started, wide optic as the pile of mechs moved and complained.

"Damnit Jazz. Just what did you do!" The black and white mech at the bottom of the pile groaned out.

"Aw Prowler! I don't know what 'Jack's got in his lab! Did the job didn't it?" The mech with the opposite black and white paint job chirped out cheerfully from on top of the pile.

"Must have been something highly volatile considering the size of the blast radius." Mused the blue mech in the middle of the pile.

"My name is Prowl! Would you two kindly get off of me? I need to check on Spike and your crushing my wing panels." Prowl growled out, trying to wiggle from underneath the other two.

Ironhide gapped at the trio, "What in the pit?"

Quicker than either Ironhide or Optimus could follow, Jazz and Mirage took combat ready stances in front of Prowl. Plasma weapons pointed at the larger mechs. Prowl stood ready behind the special ops mechs, one arm across his chassis the other holding his acid shot at the others.

Both sides gapped at each other as they got a good first look at their opponents.

TBC


	2. Chapter 002

**Into the Breach**

Pairings: Blitzwing/Bulkhead.

Warnings: Violence, TF Swearing, mech/mech implied

NOTE: THis fic is my NaNo fic and much help was given by Wulfy!

Prompt: 27. Foreign

_Chapter 2: That which is Foreign_

_I have consumed. I have destroyed. I have melded into one all that I have taken before. All that others consider foreign I consider mine to be. All that is not is already mine and no longer of consequence. I have taken each memory, every reason, each truth and each lie and created One. I have taken despair and sadness and carried them into myself. I have taken Dreams and Hopes and cast them upon the spindle of my design. I have sheered away damnation and absolution only to sprinkle the shavings onto my vastness. I bat away life and death and smash them upon my path._

_All shall become one._

_Whether these pitiful creations knows it or not matter little. Those who I have serve me, willing or not, shall be the seals upon which I shall build and be One. Their weapon evolution is nothing but another object in my way. The easy by whom this non-entity called evolution can be manipulated was astonishing. All I need are the keys._

_How boring!_

_One key found per divide. One key found perpetually in the hands of one flesh race or one mechanical race. I do not understand why these two races are so favoured throughout the multi verse. What makes such race so important yet expendable to my enemies? Why should I care way they are free to be together? Such opposites blend in ways I cannot hope to understand. IS it not the same as what i do in force mixing organic and inorganic into a whole? Yet they make it seem only natural progression, gentle. _

_How odd and unwieldy and existence. Is it not better to control then leave to chance? Is it not better to dictate then to be passive? I cannot begin to contemplate such foreign concepts that I have been adopted by my inferiors. Useless wastes of cosmic matter cannot comprehend how things must be! The Devourer relishes it's pitiful manipulations and revels in the destruction caused. The Creator brings love where none is needed to make life. I pity them._

_I shall subsume the cosmos._

oOoOoOo

**Movie 'verse: NEST Base – Earth**

The five mechs stared hard at their opponents, weapon at the ready in case of one wrong move. Jazz and Mirage stayed close and in front of Prowl whose own weapon was trained on the two mechs in front of the three. Optimus and Ironhide where reeling on the inside and strove not to show how they felt about the situation.

"Impossible!" Ironhide uttered in astonishment. The voices and the designation were the same, the frame types were not. Too bulky, too square to be the three mechs offlined; one just recently the others long vorns ago. Yet there are similarities, the one designated jazz had the visor and Prowl had his distinctive chevron and sensory panels. Colouration was similar too, yet Jazz was completely silver while Mirage was at least twice the size of the one who saved his life.

"Yer the ones impossible mech. What with one of ya look'en like an sooped up Optimus Prime. Love the flame pattern by the way."Jazz chirped back, tense.

"What do you mean he looks like Optimus? He is Optimus!" Ironhide snapped back, agitatedly; weapons reeling at higher revolutions.

"Easy Ironhide. "Optimus cautioned optics never leaving the trio in front of him. He could see the similarities and did not know how to process the site before him. The most obvious thing to the Prime was that the three mechs had come from sort of combat situation judging from the tears in armour plating and the scorch marks. Optimus noted that they all worse the Autobot symbol.

Mirage gapped at the black top kick, "Your Ironhide? He's dead! His paint was red not black! You lyi."

"Enough Mirage!" Prowl ordered. Mirage obeyed with a growl still in combat mode from the situation they had left not a breem ago. Prowl grunted as a loud bang sounded from his chassis startling the other mechs. Prowl revved his engine in soothing tones while rubbing one particular spot on his chassis but another duller bang sounded and another.

Prowl dropped to one knee and lowered his gun, "Ah! Jazz, help me catch him. He's too scared to listen to me."

Jazz nodded and cautiously knelt down in front of the tactician. Mirage shifted till his was in front of both officers just as Ratchet walked out of the hanger behind Optimus and Ironhide. With another grunt Prowl opened up his chassis, out spilled a gold plated youngling into Jazz's hands, trilling in agitation and fear. Prowl swiftly closed back up and took the youngling from Jazz. Both officers revved their engines in soothing rhythm, cooing and petting until the little mech stopped trembling but continued to clutch at Prowl's chest plates.

"A youngling?"Ironhide exclaimed astonished and wary all at once. None of them thought to see a youngling ever again. The officers holding the youngling tensed, Jazz jumped back up to his place beside Mirage, Prowl's doorwings lifted high in V formation trying to look as threatening as possible. Spike trilled in renewed agitation, suddenly realizing just the kind of situation they were in.

CLANG!

"Ouch. Damnit Ratchet, what the frag was that for!" Ironhide roared causing Spike to attempt to burrow deeper into Prowl's hold.

"Mute it fragger! Can't you see your scaring the pit out of the youngling? Now all of you scrap heaps lower your weapons and you four," the Medic pointed a wrench at the bemused new comers, "Are to report to my Med-bay or I'll drag you there by your tail pipes!"

"Ratchet..." Optimus rumbled, amused and irritated.

"I don't want to hear it Prime!" Ratchet glared at the semi truck.

"He doesn't look like our Ratchet." Mirage muttered transfixed at the scene in front of them.

"No but he sure acts like our Ratchet." Jazz replied in amused fondness.

Prowl gazed calculatingly at the three foreign mechs, free hand still rubbing Spike's back soothingly. He vented and stood, levelling a put upon look at the Saboteur's back. "Congratulations Jazz, you accomplished something not even Wheeljack had managed."

"What's that Prowler?"

"You blasted us into an entirely different dimension." Prowl delivered dryly.

Four mechs nearly stalled and Ratchet just nodded having figured that out while observing the encounter. Ignoring drawn weaponry, Ratchet walked to the four scanners active to determine who needed his aid first. He stopped before the tense mechs and let loose a mechanical snort.

"Prowl you first. You're the most damaged after you I'll take a look at Jazz and Mirage then the youngling. Now you fraggers will accompany me to med-bay and I better not hear any complaints or I'll weald your afts to the berths! Am I clear?" Ratchet ordered giving them his best 'obey me now' glare.

Prowls lip components twitched as he nodded. Jazz just laughed as he and Mirage lowered their blasters.

"Good ta know that some things never change, eh?" Jazz replied.

Mirage nodded, "Indeed."

"Gotta tell ya now medic. We don't trust ya quite yet and we'll be watching fer fowl play."

Ratchet's engine revved in anger and warning, "I am a medic! I wouldn't do such a despicable thing! I pray for deactivation if I should attempt to!"

"Forgive us Ratchet. It's been several hard orns and we lost our version of you about three Earth days ago. We are still reeling from our losses." Prowl's optics dimmed a little at the memories.

Ratchet calmed his engine and nodded in understanding. "We lost our Jazz thee Earth years ago and the loss still hurts. Our versions of you and Mirage have been deactivated for vorns. Now to med-bay with you."

Optimus and Ironhide lowered their weapons and put them away afer deactivating them. "I would like to know what happened to you in your dimension." Optimus requested.

"Prime! You can have them for a report after I'm done with them! For now go frag off and figure out what you're going to tell the humans!" Ratchet snapped, herding the amused quartet into a hanger.

Ironhide vented, "One of these decacycles yer gonna have ta show that medic whose Prime around here."

"I honestly doubt it would help old friend." Optimus replied wryly, gazing after the five bots.

oOoOoOo

**Armada Verse – Autobot Earth Base**

High Wire and Concordance huddled together against the controls. The screen before them showed an ever increasing number of previously known realities that had been destroyed. Their despair rose with each increase. They had the brilliant idea to search for a new dimension to call home. In case the Autobot/Decepticon alliance could not stop the Hyravegers. Called that by the minicons who witnessed those strange unnatural hybrids ravage anything they encountered. When Unicron had made his appearance shrieking in pain, the moon god looked half eaten. Upon closer inspection the Devourer was being devoured by humongous worm like fish things with triple jaws and metallic buzzing teeth. Followed by smaller minicon sized little six legged metal bugs that secreted some sort of organic acid that melted all that it splashed on. Those bugs took what the worm things secreted to build strange spiky pods. Whatever those Hyravegers were doing with Unicron's eaten bits looked really bad as further spying revealed large brute like beasts stuffing the pods with wriggling organics. Many a mechanism had shuddered at the site and sound of the things and agreed that even Unicron didn't deserve such an fate.

Nobody could get close enough to those pods to find out what they were for.

Earth had yet to be harvested, thanks to the defences both factions had put in place around the planet. They knew it was only a matter of time. The spacebridge was out and they could no longer contact Cybertron. Everyone feared the worse. That was the reason High Wire and Concordance had reset the computer to search for a still unaffected dimension. Because if Cybertron fell, they were the only ones to stand between the Hyravegers and Rad. Grindor and Shurshock found the travelling pods used to send the minicons to save Optimus from being devoured by Unicron. They had taken those to med-bay to be fixed with any kind of materials they could find. Jetfire took Rad out with him on a small patrol, hoping to rouse the youngling with the semi familure environment.

Neither Optimus nor any other bot could figure out why those chimera things had come after Rad or why they still pursued him. Red Alert had proposed the theory that whatever energy created Rad's youngling body might be the key. Since the enemy seemed so intent on getting the youngling, securing a safe haven for Rad became top priority.

oOoOoOo

Jetfire flew high at top speed and basically showed off his skills while midair. Twists and turns, flips and cartwheels, all were incorporated into his sky dance. Inside his cockpit the blue and red striped mechlet giggled and laughed, having forgotten his worries and fears for a small while. Rad's grief still held on like a particularly insidious leech but the mechlet was slowly but surely coming out of his funk. Rad pressed himself to one of Jetfire's windows as the plane levelled out, flying through fluffy white clouds.

"Hey Jetfire?"

"Ya bitlet, something on your processors?"

"You could say that. SO you think we'll ever go back to Cybertron?"

Jetfire vented, "I don't know Rad. I wish I could tell you that of course we will but I can't. Right now Optimus and the others are fighting those really ugly things. You do know Optimus would have sent you away if he could have helped it right? You're like his sparkling!"

Rad's lip components stretched into a smile, "I know. Optimus told me as much. I just want to know what they want with me! And... and I wish the others were here."

"I know this sounds incredibly clichéd little buddy, but as long as you remember them, they'll always be in your spark. Alexis and Carlos would totally kick your aft into the next vorn if you didn't take care of yourself."

"Ya your right. Alexis would totally be nagging me right now and Carlos would be complaining about how uncool all the waterworks is."

Jetfire chuckled as he flipped around and started back to base, "They would! And you better remember that! Isn't it the human belief that the dead could haunt a person? I can see those two haunt you for being a stubborn glitch."

Rad smiled a little, "They would haunt me for being an idiot." The next joor passed in silence as they headed back to base.

"Hey Jetfire? Could you train me to defend myself?"

"Why? Besides a whole ugly bunch of fraggers after your energon that is."

"Several reasons. I don't want to be a burden. I want to be able to help you guys better and... I want to make them proud of me up in heaven."

"You mean the Matrix kiddo." Jetfire hummed in thought, not that there was much to think on. He already knew that he'd be teaching the youngling seeing as the bitlet was Optimus' heir. "sure, we'll get started as soon as we return to base. And remember you're never a burden to us! We're your friends!"

"Thanks Jetfire."

"Don't thank me kiddo. You're going to hate my skid plates when I'm done with you."

oOoOoOo

**IDW "war within" Universe - Cybertron**

Hound's fingers blurred over the controls, working as fast as he could to get helm back online. They didn't have much time left before they enemy found them. Grimlock stepped onto the bridge and sat himself on the commend chair with a grunt of pain. They had all taken damage from the Warrior Abominations as Starscream coined them. Those fragger's guns could punch holes into the toughest armour plating; their own armour thicker and harder to penetrate than anything Autobot or Decepticon had ever seen before. If it hadn't been for Bluestreak and his penchant for hauling heavy weaponry with him everywhere, they'd all be scrap.

"Anything?" Grimlock rumbled from his spot.

"Had some luck getting some of the systems online but the rest?" Hound gestured to the still dark displays, "I can't these fraggers online. Then again I've barely any idea what I'm doing in the first place. I'm a tracker not a hacker, these systems are absolutely foreign to me!"

"Hn, do your best. We must leave, no looking back." Grimlock grumbled giving the screens in front of him a hearty smack. The internal lighting flickered before lighting up. "Springer is pouring energon into Omega's tanks, won't wake the slagger from stasis but will give his systems a boost. Enough to get us off Cybertron."

"Grimlock, you're really going to have us leave?" Hound asked worriedly.

Grimlock nodded, imputing a few necessary commands into the system. Around them, the ship shuddered to life, engines flaring with renewed power. "Orders. Swoop and I are what's left of the Dinobots, the old guard. Primus has ordered us about before, we are his shock troopers. The ones who Primus depended on most in the early orns. Seen all the Primes and their down fall. Optimus could have brought them back to greatness had he lived. Nothing left now. We must go to some other place. Rest and lick our wounds."

Hound stood shocked at that, "We're just going to leave and not fight back? What the slag are you thinking? Are just going to abandon Primus?"

Grimlock snarled as he stood, towering over the tracker, engines rumbling in threatening counterpoint to Hound's, "No abandonment! We are leaving to fight another day! Omega Supreme was built with experimental warp drive systems capable of taking him and us to another dimension! There we prepare and ready ourselves for the true fight! Those things followed Unicron here!"

Hound gasped, "H..How?"

"Preceptor had a theory." Both mechs glanced over to see Springer enter the command deck.

"What?"

"A theory. He believed that the enemy are dimensional travellers themselves. How? He didn't know but the proof was in their energy signatures. Some don't mesh well with this dimension causing them to become unstable."

"And that's how Blue was able to take out a whole line of them with his heavy rail guns." Hound guessed, anger dissipating slightly.

Springer nodded with a nasty grin, "Yup. Teach me to underestimate a doorwinger ever again. He may be the weakest of us physically but he's got wickeder aim then Preceptor."

"He's taken and Swoop doesn't share." Grimlock pointed out with growl, giving the Wrecker a warning glance. "Sparked up too."

Springer and Hound's engines sputtered in shock, "Sparked up? In the middle of all this slag?" Springer gapped at Grimlock."

"Swoop said so. He's the medic and would know." Grimlock stared hard at his displays, processor already on more important things, like plotting a course to avoid the enemy.

Hound didn't understand, "Why? With all of this going on, Bluestreak will be useless in fighting back!"

Springer snorted at Hound, "Being sparked up didn't stop him from saving our collective skid plates!"

"But!"

Grimlock looked up, his visor catching and holding both mech's gazes.

"Hope."

oOoOoOo

Swoop lightly stroked his mate's red chevron as the gunner recharged against his frame. Once again his lusty mate had surprised him and all who knew him. Nobody had known that Bluestreak had something so experimental in his arsenal. Swoop shuddered lightly in lust remembering the wave of sheer destruction the large gun had caused. The gray mech mumbled a little, attempting to snuggle deeper into Swoop's embrace. Swoop purred at subsonic frequencies soothing the gunner into deeper recharge

He couldn't blame his mate for recharging so lightly, even safe with him. Too many times caught unawares in similar situations had taught them all to recharge lightly with weapons in hand and hot. Those ugly little assassin drones use the same warp technology as Skywarp had killing many a bot. The warped toothy things decimated any of the bots who could have opposed them. Mainly Special Ops mechs and the tape decks. Hundreds of thousands of swarms and killed themselves in order to take down Jazz and his department, Soundwave and Blaster with their cassettes. Not even Shockwave and his drones survived the onslaught. Each swarm had numbered in the thousands of hand sized things with razor like teeth. The tactics bots had been next to fall to the creatures, killing the last of Bluestreak's family. Bluestreak had not taken Smokescreen's death well. Had he not been bonded to Swoop at the time, the mech might have done something extremely stupid.

Swoop vented a little making himself more comfortable on the berth, free hand covering Bluestreak's chest platting. He was reassured by his bonded's strongly pulsing spark and the fainter pulse of their sparkling.

"It's alright my spark, we're not going anywhere."

Swoop looked down into Bluestreak's tired optics. "Better not, you and the little one are all I have left of family. Grimlock does not count." Swoop grumbled tiredly keeping his hand in place.

"He's your brother." Bluestreak replied with an amused quirk of his lip components.

"He's a scraphead."

"Oh?"

"Ya, said so himself."

Bluestreak snickered at his bond mate's matter of fact tone, rising one hand to join the one on his chest plates. Content to just stay in their berth and snuggle away their nightmarish reality away for a small while.

oOoOoOo

**TFA Universe – Kaon, Cybertron**

Red Alert rinsed the last of the energon and mech fluids from her hands in relief. Grabbing an towel to dry her hands with, she walked back into the main part of her new domain. Kaon style med-bays appeared more functional then Autobot ones but the reality saw them about the same. Her last patient, Sunstreaker was in forced stasis on one of the uncomfortable berths lining the med bays walls. Wheeljack was in another berth, half reconstructed at best, chassis awaiting new parts to be built by First Aid. Red Alert vent in irritation as she noted Jazz's berth empty of the Elite Ninja bot.

Tiredly, the medic dropped herself into a chair and shuttered her optics. Trying not to think of how close they had come to not making it to Kaon. If it hadn't been for Shockwave and the forces he had with him, her mismatched team would surely have been torn apart. Fragging chimera warrior scrap! Might have been better considering how some of the Decepticons continued to treat them. They weren't total strangers!

Red Alert growled at herself, annoyed at the places her processor took her. She didn't want to think of their situation or of how completely foreign everything seemed in Kaon. How everything seemed so different between Autobots and Decepticons she couldn't understand. Those irritating fraggers may mock Autobots but they sure did attempt to take advantage at having a renowned Autobot medic in their midst! Red Alert glared at an unassuming wall desperately trying to quell the urge to throw a wrench, systems growling in clear indication of her anger.

"Red Alert? I can come back later if you'd like?" A smooth voice vocalized from behind her, speak of the pit spawn.

The Autobot CMO whirled around to find Swindle gazing at her in respectful appraisal. The Decepticon walked fully into the med bay, systems quite. Red Alert forced her systems to calm down and quieten.

"No need. Is there something you needed Swindle? I'm about to hunt down a glitched Ninja bot that should know better than to frag me off." The medic replied in mock sweetness.

Swindle barely managed to keep from shuddering in lust at the veiled threat coating the CMO's tone. There wasn't a Decepticon functioning that wouldn't be revved when hearing it nor hearing the words that promised true violence.

"Can I watch? Better yet Can I record it? I'll give you a free copy but the credits I could make from such a show!" Swindle offered, grinning at Red Alert causing her optics to light up in amusement.

"Only if you're a good Con. Now tell me what you really want."

Swindle's systems purred lowly before the mech got them to settle. "Just checking up on you. I've gotten some... interesting reports concerning you. Heard some interesting things as well."

Red Alert's face plates went from amused to irritated, "Those fraggers had it coming! I keep seeing the same mechs again and again! Of course I'm going to bash their helms in for their ongoing stupidity."

"And now you have quite the following!" Swindle replied cheerfully.

"What?" She growled lowly.

Swindle's grin turned wicked, "My dear Medic, nothing revs us Decepticons up more than well delivered threats of violence."

Swindle thought the dent in his helm was well worth it for the image capture of the look on Red Alert's face plates.

TBC


	3. Chapter 003

**Into the Breach**

Author: Sylenttails

Rating: FR-T

Disclaimer: I do not own transformers (any Continuity). They Belong to Michal Bay, Hasbro, and associates!

Pairings: Blitzwing/Bulkhead (TFA), Swoop/Bluestreak (IDW).

Warnings: Violence, TF Swearing, mech/mech implied

Prompt: 16. Questioning

_Chapter 3: Q & A Session_

_Why? What? When? How? Where? Questions, so many damning questions. So much curiosity and defiance to be found in five little words that bare little and enshroud all. Each race had them, each race swears by them. Each race contorts them to find what little pitiful knowledge there is to be sought. Caring not if the answers given are truth or lies. Wordplay dancing between meanings and literal understandings. Invariably finding more lies of their small worlds than truth of creation._

_How utterly useless._

_Those small beings cannot comprehend the Truth. For the Truth is hidden from them by the very beings that created them. The Devourer would hide Truth in the blackness of utter chaos while the Creator would hide Truth in Cores of light. Never too be known, never to be questioned. Never to be taught. Those two hid complete Truth in futile hopes of greatness. Encouraging they're pitiful creations to seek, to question, to discover. And in those worthless discoveries find Truth! To grow beyond their creators!_

_I laugh at their attempts!_

_The only Truth is the One. The only question is how long until I make all into One. No other questions are needed for little truths that shall no longer be. I care not for the cycles of growth the Others encourage in their infantile spawn. I shall take all and combine them into One. None shall escape me. None shall defy me._

_None shall grow beyond me._

oOoOoOo

**Armada Verse – Cybertron HQ:**

With a snarl of pure frustration a red arm violently knocked datapads to the floor.

"Why Fraggit Why!"

Chassis heaving, Starscream howled angrily in the middle of his destroyed lab. The Jet picked up another datapad and threw it violently against the opposing wall, shattering it with the sheer force of impact. Another snarl ripped it's self from Starscream's vocalizer, claws digging into the palms of his hands.

"Uh Starscream?"

"What is it?" he snapped out, turning on his heal towards the door to his lab.

Cyclonus trembled slightly at the menacing tones. He coughed lightly before replying, "You're needed for the mission debriefing."

Starscream was unsurprised, he had spent a long few joors in his lab trying and failing to find weaknesses in their enemies. Starscream stalked out, causing Cyclonus to quickly stumble away from the irate Second in command. The helicopter huffed in irritation scrambling after the jet.

"How many are being gathered for this mission." Starscream asked after a few breems of silence between the pair.

Cyclonus ran a quick tally through his processor. "Too many. I'm not liking the odds for this mission one bit."

Starscream nodded, "We have no choice. WE must find out at much as we can in order to eliminate those disgusting abominations entirely. I suspect we'll only have another six to seven orns before they finish with Unicron. We're next after that."

"We got lucky with those swarm things."

"We did. I don't know what the enemy was thinking sending them after us. The minicons had a great deal of fun scrapping those annoying pests."

Cyclonus cackled lightly, "Maybe their weak in this dimension."

Starscream stopped suddenly whipping around and getting into a startled Cyclonus' faceplates. "Say that again."

"WH.. what? They're w... weak?" Cyclonus stuttered in surprise.

"No! All of it!" Starscream gazed intently at his fellow Decepticon.

"They're weak in this dimension? Starscream wha..?"

"Cyclonus, there are joors when you utterly surprise me with your seldom seen intelligence." Starscream mused, optics far away as the jet CPU whirled with ideas.

"Thanks Starscream... Hey wait a minute!" Cyclonus grumped in realization at the backhanded compliment and insult.

Starscream smirked at Cyclonus. What if... "I need to get an energy reading on those fraggers." He mumbled.

Cyclonus gave the jet an surprised look. "Why's that."

"What if you're right Cyclonus? What if parts of them are weak in our universe and some are stronger here then where ever it is they originated from? I have already theorized that they are not from this dimension. If we can get signature readings on them and find some way to tell strengths."

"Then we can find a way to slag them over from the bottom up using their weaker forces against them." Cyclonus finished with a energon thirsty grin.

Starscream's answering smirk was chilling, "If we can get our servos on those pods we may find those weaknesses.

oOoOoOo

Optimus unshuttered his optics to gaze into the solemn faceplates of his remaining officers. Starscream to his right Sideswipe to his left; down either side of the table sat four other bots. Cyclonus, Wheeljack, Red Alert, Hot Shot. They alone of either side's officers managed to survive the enemy onslaught. Before long range communications had become jammed, Optimus knew that Jetfire, Rad and escort had arrived safely on Earth. Prime knew that communications black out was the best thing that could happen for the small teams survival. The longer they kept Rad from enemy servos the better. He knew the abomination is still in search for his adopted youngling for reasons only they knew. But Optimus would see himself deactivated before he allowed them to lay their twisted hands on him.

With Starscream's suggestion Optimus believed his forces had a chance. If only they could get one of those pods being made out of Unicron. Optimus stared hard at Starscream, "How sure are you that the necessary information can be extrapolated from those pods Starscream?"

"Very sure Lord Prime, as you know a from Lazerbeak's reports, a few of those pods had 'died' with half formed things inside them. Each pod had a different creature growing inside of them. We have already identified a few of the strains belonging to Hyravagers, the swarm nants and Warrior abominations. We also know that these things are nothing like Unicron's pet Ravagers or Harbingers." The jet scientist rustled his wings slightly, "It's theorized that a master strain is programmed into those pods and somehow combining extreme amounts of multiple CNA and DNA from all the species they've consumed."

Red Alert tapped his datapad, "Sir, I believe Starscream is correct in his theories. If we can somehow tear apart those sequences, they can be hit at the most basic level."

"You mean to develop a virus that would destroy the very building blocks that created them."

The Decepticons in the briefing room looked at Prime's CMO with the beginnings of respect in their optics, Starscream couldn't help but needle a little, "How delightfully Decepticon of you Red Alert and what your suggesting might be the only way we get rid of those creatures entirely."

Red Alert looked uncomfortable, "I wish there was another way but." The medic shrugged in a very human fashion, "What else can we do?"

"I say be blast them back to the miserable pit they came from!" Hot Shot growled out slamming a hand on the table.

Cyclonus laughed mockingly, "With what Autobot? Even combined with the minicons we can barely kill them."

"He's right Hot Rod." Optimus vented, "If only we had not lost the pulse cannon and rail gun technology."

"Wait those weapons actually existed?" asked a startled Starscream.

Optimus nodded, "Nova Prime was the one who made sure they became lost. I had only found out about them from scraps of info from Cybertron's central processor hub. With Prime only encryption keys."

Wheeljack shifted slightly, a contemplative look on his faceplates, "Lord Prime, would you be willing to give me what scraps you've dug up? My building specialty is weaponry; I might be able to piece some of it together."

"Wait a minute! Surly there was a good reason Nova Prime had the entire tech destroyed!" Hot Rod protested.

"Fear, Hot Rod, just fear."

The yellow mech gapped at his leader, "Fear? Of what!"

"Fear that some other power hungry mech would kill him for his title. He was a Prime chosen by the Council of Cybertron, not by the Matrix." Optimus vented tiredly, turning his optics to Wheeljack, "Go ahead and see what you can do Wheeljack."

"We need all the help we can get."

oOoOoOo

**G1 Verse – Decepticon HQ, Earth:**

Soundwave nearly shot the triple changer that barged onto the tattered remains of Nemesis'' bridge. "Query: What the frag?"

Runamuck panted trying to get his intakes under control, "We have incoming!"

"Query: ETA" Soundwave asked finishing imputing self destruct commands into the central computer.

"The slaggers will be here in half a joor. Fraggers are taking their time to consume everything in their path. Even the planet is being 'nibbled' on by strange giant worm fish creatures that put even Fortress Maximus to shame."

"Orders: Follow me."

"Where the frag are we going? In case you haven't noticed there's no where left to run!"

"Destination: Space Bridge."

"The space bridge? What the fra...erk!"

Soundwave whirled around and grabbed Runamuck by the throat and squeezed. "Irritation: More useless questions will lead to your premature deactivation."

"Un..!"

Soundwave dropped Runamuck and continued down the corridor. Runamuck cursed as he got up to follow. There was nothing he could do but follow the tape deck. He wasn't strong enough to defy Soundwave, there was nobody left who could. All of the upper echelons of both the Autobots and the Decepticons had been obliterated by the enemy. An unknown enemy that had destroyed countless worlds and even consumed their home planet of Cybertron. There was nothing left, literally. They space surrounding the Sol system had gone dark. It was if all the stars had been simply snuffed from existence. That knowledge begged the question.

Where the frag in the universe are they going to space bridge too?

oOoOoOo

Skywarp cursed in half a dozen galactic languages as sparks danced across his servos. He had to hurry, Soundwave had ahead to report on enemy movements. The seeker drove his smarting servos back into the wiring of the Space Bridge, letting loose vile expletives. The Space Bridge had been damaged in a previous attack by the enemy. And He was the only one left who could fic the scrap heap.

Soundwave couldn't. That mech was busily buying them time to escape as well as getting the necessary files needed for the last orders given to him by Megatron. Protect the last youngling. Teach him to be Decepticon as the others taught him to be Autobot then come up with a way to avenge everyone who died. The real shocker came when Optimus Prime had agreed with Megatron. The fragging Prime agreed! This was definitely the end of existence as they all knew it. Never mind those abominations currently chewing on their afts!

Skywarp growled again as more sparks arced over is servos, "Frenzy, I need m32 trix spanner!"

Frenzy ran to get the requested tool. A little ways up the space bridge's hull, Rumble banged a receptive plate into place. The more receptors they could fix the better the results they would get when the bridge activated. What Soundwave wanted was highly experimental. Pit, the idea couldn't possible! But the evidence as seen via recovered data feeds from Wheeljack's blown up lab told otherwise. Soundwave and Skywarp had to believe that. Or the sacrifice their leaders made to stall the enemy would be for naught.

oOoOoOo

**IDW War Within Verse – Decepticon HQ, Unicron:**

A tall lone Decepticon knelt before a large sprawling throne, "My Lord, preparations are nearly complete. Your servants await their orders."

A large coal black chassis shifted, flames leaping from the leader's optics, "Is it now? Have the defences around Unicron been sufficiently bolstered?"

"Yes my Lord."

"And what of Cybertron?"

"My Lord, Cybertron has taken up defensive position between Unicron and the Enemy. He has ordered His remaining followers to fall back, the reason are not yet certain."

"I see. Rise Galvatron, you've done well."

Galvatron rose from his kneeling position and dared to look his leader in the Optics, "My Lord Nemesis Prime, is there anything else you require?"

Nemesis Prime indulged Galvatron, burnt orange optics meeting his SiC's ruby gaze, "Not at this time, we cannot leave until Lord Unicron has been sufficiently repaired and his transformation cog restored to full functionality. All we can do is gather our strength and wait."

oOoOoOo

The physical form of Primus gazed into the blackness of Space. The vastness without the starlight that had so delighted him for the entirety of his existence. Behind him, Unicron's physical form rumbled in irritation as the Unbringer returned to wakefulness.

"_Brother."_

Primus made no motion of hearing his twin's call.

"_Brother! Why?"_

Primus kept his silence. The Planet deity felt the extent of the damaged done to him from the blast and the long decavorns of war. A war his brother had started upon his surface in an attempt to weaken him.

"_Answer me Brother! I know you are awake! Why!"_

Damage reports kept flooding in from his plates. Damaging blast areas marked and grooved his entire surface, leaving no part of him undamaged. Yet he continued to show no signs that he hurt. Besides it wouldn't be long now. Soon the presence he now felt would arrive to consume all it could. Primus would make sure his brother survived.

"_Brother! Answer me you fragging glitched planet!"_

He had given the brightest piece of his spark to be taken to safety by His very first creations. With luck that spark will find a planet to convert into a shell of it's own and grow strong enough in the times to come. His last creation, a Sparkling Planet gifted with all his knowledge.

"_You pain in my aft! The least you can do is look at me!"_

The Creator of Mechanical life merely hummed. Now was not the time.

TBC


	4. Chapter 004

**Into the Breach**

Author: Sylenttails

Rating: FR-T

Disclaimer: I do not own transformers (any Continuity). They Belong to Michal Bay, Hasbro, and associates!

Pairings: Blitzwing/Bulkhead (TFA), Swoop/Bluestreak (IDW).

Warnings: Violence, TF Swearing, mech/mech implied

Prompt: 80. Words

::_Blah:: Com talk_

_Chapter 4: Explanations_

_Why do these pitiful beings have thought? Why do they have speech? Does speech give more importance to their incomplete thoughts? Do whatever passes for prose among such worthless insects give importance to their miniscule lives? I cannot understand why those Two had given such useless abilities to their creations and expect them to rise in greatness. To be greater than Them. I don't understand, nor do I wish to understand. Mere thought does not give right to sentinance, nor does speech give right to free thought. They are impractical by products brought about by ever warring fools._

_Simple minded creatures._

_No thought, no words can bring them the understanding need to comprehend what is to happen to them. I shall combine them into one and there will be no such need for thought. Thus no need for speech nor rights. Those worthless creatures exist only for me to make them One. Only in that way will they ever be greater extensions than themselves could ever be as a race. Mindless. Wordless. Thoughtless._

_Useless creatures._

_Organic or mechanical, I care not for their differences. There is no challenge to them. They are simple and completely useless. They struggle like trillions of races before them. And for all their thought and prose they are remarkably mindless in some of the same aspects. Such as living. In doing what needs done to continue that existence. In this they amuse me greatly._

_I enjoy watching as they are consumed to join the One that is myself._

oOoOoOo

**One day later:**

**NEST HQ – Earth**

Jazz and Prowl sat facing Optimus from across his desk. Both officers wore blank looks on their faceplates. Not even Prowl's doorwings fluttered. Neither one showed an ounce of emotion to this version of their beloved and mourned for leader. Both were certain that in typical Optimus fashion; the Prime died in an attempt to give his fleeing mechs time to escape. Jazz had told Prowl Megatron had agreed with the Prime, and nearly frizzled his logic circuits. But that didn't matter now. What mattered was establishing a home in this dimension and safe place for Spike to grow up in. Prowl had left the golden youngling with Mirage while they talked to Prime.

An Prime who seems somewhat less impatient yet more understanding of their circumstances than they had any right to expect.

Optimus settled deep into his chair, bright blue optics on the two black and whites, "Tell me what you can." He requested softly, "I can understand if the memories are too painful for you right now. I need the basic situation."

Prowl flicked his doorwings, "Very well sir. Unfortunately if we only gave you the basics you would be constantly asking questions throughout the telling. So it would be more expedient to tell you all that we can." Prowl locked gazes with the semi truth, "Can I assume you are at war with the Decepticons in this dimension?"

"Yes."

"So were we. Nearly three Earth solar cycles ago we received reports about a race able to take down a Decepticon. A race who have bred their warriors to be as large or larger than us. This race is powerful enough for both sides to combine their might in hopes of defeating them. But even combined we where loosing. We managed to hold out for a while, but the Enemy destroyed stars and planets around us. Cybertron was consumed, all forms of alien life was obliterated. "

"As in all around us the night sky went dark. Every star was killed by something we've never seen before. Preceptor and Skyfire watched as every single star died, sometimes in ones and twos in a joor other times thousands just seem to wink out in an instant."

Optimus shuddered, unable to contemplate such an occurrence ever happening.

We saw bits and pieces of them show up in newer more disgusting variations the Enemy threw at us. Their defining characteristic is in the mishmash of organic and mechanical parts that make up their forms. They are considered horrific abominations able to rip Bruticus apart with ease. We have identified a few types but we know there is more. Swarms of insect like flying creatures the size of our hands able to rend into nearly anything."

"Fer some reason they hate us Spec Op types. They go after us like a sparkling after an energon cookie." Jazz chirped up mournfully. Remembering how most of his ops mechs met a grizzly fate at the teeth of the swarms.

Prowl gave his fellow black and white a comforting squeeze and continued on, "A large warrior cast made up of hundreds of identified organic species augmented with plating made by dozens of strange mechanical species. We call them warrior abominations. They tend to have high attack and defensive capabilities but in equal measure. Very little of our weaponry can penetrate their armour. Then there are the frontline shock troopers, whose armour has proven impenetrable by conventional weaponry. Nothing short of kinetic orb cannons could even dent their plating."

"Wheeljack was working on a way ta combine rail gun and plasma beam technology. He figured that would do da trick. Punch a hole through those fraggers large enough ta kill them instantly he said." Jazz shrugged, "Those things tore all of our frontliners and Seekers apart."

"The humans had taken to calling them Dreadnaughts. Conversely the enemy doesn't seem to produce many of those despite how effective they are at tearing us apart. They also happen to be the same size as Trypticon. They have a space viable version easily able to overpower Omega Supreme and Metroplex. Subsequently, the humans have taken to calling the large space variations Superdreadnaughts."

Optimus' optics became wider with each description and horrifying fact. The Prime kept his silence; he needed to hear everything the pair could tell him. Just in case his own people ever encountered this race in the future.

"Before they died, our scientists discovered something of note. This race if you want to call them that did not originate from our dimension. There was evidence that they traveled through many dimensions. At last count there were approximately five billion different energy flux signatures. There may have been more but Wheeljack, Preceptor, and Skyfire had been assassinated by those swarms before much else could be discovered about them." Prowl finished, control of his emotions slipping a little at his own reminder of the losses; doorwings drooped to their lowest point. Prowl leaned into Jazz's side as his fellow black and white wrapped an arm around him.

"How we got 'ere is by accident. Prowler, Mirage and I had been ordered to evacuate Spike to a safer area. Our Optimus and Megatron deemed it necessary ta get him to safety. Only those fraggers know why, but since they've stepped foot on planet they've been gunning for the youngling." At Optimus questioning look Jazz vented, "We may not know the reasons but those things have done everything in their considerable power ta kill Spike. Ya see originally, Spike was a human."

Several kliks went by before Optimus could speak. The Prime didn't know what to say. That golden youngling had been human?

"How?"

"Early on in the invasion, Spike had been gutted by a Warrior. His organic shell couldn't sustain him anymore thanks to the trauma. Somehow Ratchet and Optimus used the Matrix of Leadership to give Spike a Spark and put that spark into a protoform. He's been considered our Prime's and CMO's sparkling ever since." Prowl explained quietly, "We've known him since he was a human youngling."

Jazz took up the explanation, "I met up with Prowler in med bay and we slagged some of the weaker Warriors before hightailing it to 'Jack's lab. There was an emergency exit there. Met up with Mirage and I set the place ta explode. Frag if I know all of what 'Jack had going on in there but the result'en blast sent us to yer sunny doorstep while killing anything that was trying to stop us."

Optimus sat back in his chair and regarded his counterpart's top officers for several kliks.

"All of you will be assigned quarters near to each other. Spike will of course remain in your collective care. I very much doubt he'll be comfortable otherwise. I'll give you an orn which is equivalent to eight planetary rotations to get used to life here. If you need more, please let me know. Our facilities here are not the best as we've only been on planet for four Earth years. Ark-19 is headed this way with Grapple and Hoist on board." Optimus sighed a little, "The war cost us our own scientists so I do not know if we will be able to return you to your own dimension."

"Prime, I doubt we have a Earth to return to." Prowl interrupted.

"I don't understand. How did you come to this conclusion? Surely your worlds..." Optimus asked surprised.

Both officers shook their helms, "Sir, the sky had been steadily turning black. No stars lit the night sky. Communications had either been lost or cut off. Several survivors had come to Earth to get away from the thing that literally ate Cybertron. Those things even consumed who we believe to be Unicron and His heralds. They came reporting to Command of these abominations that couldn't be killed, of beings that consumed the very planet they landed on to conquer. The last report to cross my desk before the attack on our Ark was Hound's. He reported those things had landed on Earth to begin consuming the planet..." Prowl explained in pained tones.

"At this time there is a ninety seven percent chance that our dimension is no more."

oOoOoOo

Ratchet completed his last scan on Spike with a hum. "Alright youngling, there doesn't seem to be anything wrong with you. You're cleared to leave med bay but I want you to come back within the next orn. Understand me?"

"Yes Ratchet. I do but is another check up really necessary? I feel fine!"

Ratchet nodded, "More necessary than you know. I have no idea how those energies could affect your systems. Until I do, I'll need to run regular scans to be sure nothing will be permanently damaged." Ratchet smirked evilly, "Don't worry youngling; you're not the only one getting repeated scans. Your caretakers will have no choice but to come in as well."

Mirage made a sound of protest from his spot against the wall, "That is not necessary!"

"Yes it is. My report to Prime and your Prowl will reflect that. How much are you willing to bet that he won't haul your afts in when the time comes? Since these scans are for your continued function?"

Mirage kept his mouth components shut. He knew the medic had a valid point but he hated being in med bay. But then every Ops bot did.

Ratchet's systems purred in satisfaction, "I guess you can't."

Before Mirage could come up with a witty reply, Ironhide burst through the med bay doors grumbling in irritation. Spike quickly left the birth and ran to the spy, who scooped him up to hold in his arms ready to disappear at the first sign of violence. Ratchet turned a mild glare at the weapons specialist.

"And what are you doing in my med bay when I'm dealing with patients Ironhide!"

The black mech rumbled lightly, "Prime asked me to escort the arrivals to some quarters and to familiarize them with our base and a few humans."

"That's still no reason to burst in here like your aft is on fire and scare the youngling again!"

If Ironhide could have rolled his optics he would have, "I know how you work Ratchet. There is no other efficient bot in the whole fragging army. Now," He turned to Mirage and Spike, "Jazz and Prowl will join us after their briefing with Prime. After that you lot have time to yer selves to get used to staying. We certainly don't have the knowhow to send you back yet."

Ratchet vented in agreement, "If only Wheeljack or Preceptor had survived."

oOoOoOo

Sam finished saying goodbye to his roommate and cheerfully left the dorms. It was the first day of summer vacation. No homework, no end of term projects, nothing, nadda! Three months of doing absolutely nothing but relax and get to know the Autobots better. Sam resisted the urge to chirp like Bumblebee when happy or excited, which he was. To top all of that, he was getting picked up by one of his Autobot friends. What more could a guy ask for? Besides spending some time with his human friends of course! With luck they would already be at NEST HQ.

Miles had found out about the Autobots by accident. His blond friend had been introduced to the minibot weapons specialist's cannons when Miles had accidently insulted the red camaro. That had been an interesting situation. Later Miles had been introduced to Sideswipe and the rest of the landed Autobots. Sideswipe and Miles took to each other like a house on fire. Now a day's those two had become thick as thieves. People and mechs shuddered when the two were seen together. You just knew they were plotting their next prank. Sam and Mikaela had broken up six months after Egypt. They cared for each other deeply but any love they have for each other had transmuted into love of a sibling. Since both are an only child in their individual families, they clung to that love with Miles being the crazy younger brother.

Sam was startled out of his thoughts by the blast of a car horn. In the front parking lot sat a red camaro. Sam grinned cheekily at Cliffjumper as he quickly made his over to the impatient mech. Carefully tossing his stuff into the back seat, Sam slid into the driver's side. Seat belts slithered their way across his body to buckle him in. Still grinning, Sam patted the steering wheel softly then pretended to start the car and drive away from the collage.

"Hey buddy! I thought Bumblebee was picking me up? Not that I'm unhappy to see you of course it's just I know Bee was looking forward to seeing me."

"What no how are you?" Cliffjumper snarked lightly, "I should be offended if I wasn't so jealous."

"How are you Cliffjumper? I hope the sunny day is too your liking, your botness!" Sam chirped back not all insulted by the red bot's abrupt snarking.

"I suppose." Chiffjumper replied without bite. The red camaro turned onto the highway.

"So jealous of who Jumper?"

"Bumblebee. Lucky glitch had gotten a surprise mission which is the reason he couldn't come to pick you up today. The mission came straight from Optimus else Bee would have fought the orders." He grumped picking up speed.

Sam snickered lightly, "Oh I see. Possible con sighting and you're stuck playing escort!" Sam patted the seats in mock comfort, "I'm sure that as soon as Bee gets back your cannons will be called upon to slag a con or three."

"They had better! 'Hide and Bee have been getting all of the good missions lately." Cliffjumper's pout was clearly heard in his voice.

Sam just laughed.

oOoOoOo

**IDW "war within" Verse – Omega Supreme**

Springer cursed virulently at the screens. More and more star systems had been vanishing with alarming frequency. Just now one star looked like it had gone supernova with how bright it looked before suddenly flashing out of existence. One star that had hopefully gone down fighting instead of being consumed by those disgusting abominations of technology and organic flesh. With luck who ever supernova'ed the star took down one of those blasted Superdreadnaughts. Xantium had enough to deal with in assisting evacuations to have to battle space worthy shock troopers.

The Wrecker was shaken out of his thoughts by the tred of light ped steps. Of all the bots on board only one mech had light steps. He swung the command chair around to see Bluestreak step onto the bridge.

"Hey Blue. What's up?"

"Came for my shift. Where do you want me?" Bluestreck replied.

Springer pointed at the helmsman's chair. "Over there; out of all of you've got the most experience piloting ships this big."

"You've never piloted the Xantium?"

Springer snickered in amused fondness, "Nah. Wouldn't dare pilot a classy Femme such as the Xantium. She would have made my days the living pit if I did! I hear congratulations are in order! But did you really have to pick a Dynobot for a mate?"

Blue laughed at Springer. Everybot knew of the intense rivalry the Dynobots and the Wreckers had with each other. The two teams always fought over who would get the hardest missions. "Thanks for that. I know I shouldn't be carrying but I wasn't about to terminate it after finding out about it. As for Swoop," Bluesteak grinned unrepentantly at the Wrecker, "I'm not sure who pursued who in our relationship but I can't see myself without him now."

"Lucky glitch."

Bluestreak sat himself at the controls with a smirk and started booting them up. The gunner frowned as some of the readings he got back, "Springer, Omega might be too damaged to make the jump Grimlock is hoping for. Omega should be awake for this."

"He's taken too much damage to wake from stasis lock Blue. I wish we wake the big guy but since we can't we have to rely on Grimlock's calculations." Springer grimced when he said that.

Blue nodded turning back to his controls. They still had time before blast off. Until then he would put what he learned from First Aid and Ratchet to good use and fix any glitches he found in Omega's systems.

oOoOoOo

**Destroyed Space**

There was none left. All but one of her mechs had been deactivated by the enemy. They stayed and did their jobs in hope of getting at least some of the Autobots away and paid the ultimate price. In doing so they took out the Superdreadnaught that had targeted her and it's accompanying troops. The Humans had named the giant space faring versions of those heavily armoured shock troopers aptly since not even pulse cannons nor hyperwave blasts could hope to penetrate they're armour. The only weapon to take out a Superdreadnaught was a Singularity Bomb. Such bombs had been outlawed long ago for containing unstable singularities sources that could wipe out entire solar systems.

She had no idea where Topspin and Twin Twist had managed to get one but they had. In an insane plan that only Topspin could come up with, they had her bounce them blindly aboard the Superdreadnaught when the other Wreckers had taken down the ugly thing's shielding. In a few kliks the singularity bomb detonated creating such a large and all consuming blast that it not only killed the Superdreadnaught everything else in the system.

Except her.

Unbeknownst to her, Scoop had uploaded a program in her systems that would make her engage her warp drives as soon as the bounce was complete. Xantium had struggled uselessly against the virus but in the end she still entered hyper just as the explosion's wave reached her position. Two different energies combined into some strange and purple wormhole. Throwing her into a swirling vortex that she couldn't find her way out of; no matter how much she struggled the virus in her systems held her to predetermined co-ordinates.

Suddenly she was tossed out of hyper, hull shuddering as sensors finally came back online to assess her damages. She wasn't bad off, repair drones could fix most of her damages within three orns. But that didn't matter at the moment. What did matter was the gravitational pull of the planet she had come out of hyper by. A blue green world that seemed terribly similar to another planet she had visited once before. Yet that was impossible as that world had been consumed by the Enemy a deca-cycle ago. She hadn't the power to resist the gravitational pull of the planet. Tiredly she resigned herself to landing. With luck she'll find another living bot to communicate with. Then maybe she would be able to go in search of her lost mech.

Somehow she knew Springer was still alive.

oOoOoOo

**Armada Verse – Earth:**

Rad watched wide optics as a large red ship crash landed in an area near the mountain housing the Autobot HQ. The very large ship was bright red and looked worse for wear yet still intact. Keeping his lessons with Jetfire in his processors, Rad hankered down to wait and see how the situation unfolded. He knew better than to get close while there was so much dust in the air.

::_Jetfire to Rad. Please tell me your not near that crash site bitlet?::_

Rad winced at Jetfire's semi pleading tone, ::_I can't do that Jetfire. The ship crashed right in front of me!::_

_::Stay put then. I'm on my way to check it out.::_

Rad's optics widened excitedly as the dust began to clear from the air, ::_Get here quickly Jetfire! There is an Autobot logo on the ship!::_

Jetfire didn't reply but did increase speed as much as he was able. He kept his com line open, listening to an excited Rad rattle off what he could observe from his position. Surprisingly the descriptions coming from the youngling were very detailed. Leading Jetfire into thinking that Rad would make an excellent scout one vorn.

The Cybertronian jet flew over the ruined landscape quickly. Seeing the additional damage done by the ship crash landing made him cringe, at least the ship hadn't hit his charge. Jetfire was thankful to Primus for that. His scanners pinged the ship's location. He angled himself down to make a quick fly by, confirming the details Rad had given him. What the SiC picked up worried the jet. There seemed to be only one spark source in the entire ship. If this ship was from Cybertron surely there would be more spark sources on board?

Oh Jetfire's next fly by, he spotted Rad waving at him. He flew down to hover over the youngling's position. "I want you to remain here Rad."

"But wouldn't I be safer with you?" Rad pouted at the Jet, "I mean we don't know what might happen if I'm left on my lonesome and you didn't bring any of the Minicons!"

Jetfire internally sighed. He could understand his charge's wish to explore the ship but he had reservations in letting the youngling do so. Who knew what would be found onboard. Evidence given from the amount of sheer damage the ship sustained would suggest that deactivated shells of his fellows would be found. Yet Rad had point but...

:: _Jetfire to HQ, can you read me Concordance?::_

_:: Yep. Whats the word partner?::_

_:: Downed Autobot ship. Only one life sign. I need you and the others to bounce to these co-ordinates ASAP. Rad is here and I'm not going to take him in with me.::_

_:: Who knows what you'll discover. Aye we're on our way. Concordance out. ::_

The jet vented, "Rad, I want you to stay with The Minicon's while I go take a look. If it's all clear you can come in but not until I check out the ship."

Rad's pout was on full blast, "Jetfire?"

"I mean it Rad. Don't follow until I give the all clear. I don't want you to see anything that might scar your processors even more." Jetfire rumbled gently at the youngling, watching as Rad's shoulder plates fell in disappointment. Just then four beams of rainbow coloured energy appeared nearby then vanished to leave behind four Minicons.

"Thanks for the speedy response my bots. Stay with Rad and wait for my signal."

The Minicons nodded in acknowledgment. High Wire and Sureshock made their way to Rad's side to make sure he was alright. Concordance and Grindor took up observation positions on the small ridge. Feeling somewhat relieved, Jetfire took off towards the immense ship. Scanning the ship again, he found an area on the hull that had been blasted open. The opening was large enough to fit him through. Once in Jetfire switched to bipedal mode and landed as softly as he could, drawing his blaster from subspace. Scouting the ship took two hours yet he couldn't find the bot the spark signature was attached too. Every time he tracked the signature, he was led to what he assumed was the bridge of the ship. He didn't find any deactivated Cybertronian shells, nor enemy bodies. Absolutely nothing was found which didn't make sense. The damage done to the ship looked too recent. Jetfire knew he was missing something, but what. The spark signature was here on the bridge yet there was nothing to be found. Unless...

Jetfire's optics widened in sudden stark realization as all the evidence finally assembled into one neat package. Jetfire was standing in a impossibility! Could one have survived Megatron's first wave of attacks? The jet reached for the controls suppressing his excitement and worry to begin inputting a few queries. If this was a living ship then what happened to her crew? His scans indicated that she was a destroyer class cruiser, more than large enough to fit at least fifteen bot crew. The Second in Command's systems started to purr in delight as he finally got a reply from the ship.

_I am Autobot Xantium._


	5. Chapter 005

**Into the Breach**

Author: Sylenttails

Rating: FR-T

Disclaimer: I do not own transformers (any Continuity). They Belong to Michal Bay, Hasbro, and associates!

Pairings: Blitzwing/Bulkhead (TFA), Swoop/Bluestreak (IDW).

Warnings: Violence, TF Swearing, mech/mech implied

Prompt: 87. Food

AN: Much thanks to Wulfy for helping me name my creatures of Doom!

_Chapter 5: That which devours_

_Sustenance, the main sources of energy in the entire multi-verse. Be source plant, meat, or pure energy. All of these things feed me and cause me to grow. All things be they organic or mechanical, living or nonliving, sentient or non sentient. The source does not matter to me. I take all into myself to convert as I see fit. Using matter and antimatter alike to further my goals and to feed my consumers._

_I hunger._

_I shall devour all and create anew the multiverse. None shall be around to stand in my way for they will be as consumed as the gods that created their worthless races. What shall emerge is mine to do with as I will and should I grow bored I shall consume them once again to make anew. None of this hope to for one's creations to grow beyond the creator. There shall be no hunger, no food for thought, nor soul soup._

_I devour._

_All of creation is for my appetite. I shall devour all in order to feed myself. My food the very building blocks of life and death. I shall not become sick from consuming that which I should not for there is nothing that should not consume. All of these pathetic creations and unlife is a veritable feast to power my ambitions and to combine into One. How kind of those I most hate to give me the sustenance I need to consume them entire._

oOoOoOo

**Armada Verse – Earth**

They came upon this desolate planet behind the ship that shouldn't be here. They trailed in it's wake in cometary form. Birthing pods secure behind frozen metal plating as they spread out and littered the planet below with creation pods. Each pod held giant gestures that shall consume the planet for their master. They are being bereft without thought, without fear, and without sentience. They obeyed their Master's will for that is all they know. In truth they did not care to know more. All they desired was to fulfill their Task.

One such pod landed on a blackened beach. The pod was roughly forty feet high and blood red. The pod cracked and sizzled. Plating groaning and fluids sloshed inside the shell, made to do so vie the powerful thrashing of an enormous creature. The pod broke into several large pieces.

It rose from the pod half buried in the mud. The storm raging overhead did not faze the gigantic large fish like being at all. It had no thoughts save for where it should begin assimilation and feeding. The giant tri-jawed fish whirled and spun then began to chew on the very mud which cushioned the pod it exploded form. Off one of the trailing sensory filaments sprang one Arachnoid. The Arachnoid began to tear apart the unusable pod. From the remains it built and infused a new one. As the Hyravager began to chew on the NY beach front and excrete building waste. The Arachnoid started to build more pods and infuse them. Within several days those pods would split open and spill forth the Warrior abominations that will destroy anything in their path. Be they man or beast or inanimate object. That which will be destroyed will lay where it fall and in due time be consumed by the Hyravagers that are to follow.

More hyravagers will be birthed to begin consuming the ocean. As more and more things are created the faster the planet will be consumed. From the remains of the planet there will be build a GateBeast. This howling structure of organic and inorganic material will open the Way to a new feeding ground. The GateBeast will link with others of it's kind. Those who howl in glory to empty universes awaiting recreation from the One. The Unnamed who had been Forgotten. The GateBeasts link together in an ever growing chain the One travels down to consume the energies generated by an empty reality. All in order to make everything One again.

Further into this Universe however, the Hyravagers must finished consuming the planet god that had been defeated. Only when that one died could they move on to consume the other. The one the metal's called Unmaker was already half processed. His body used to build Warrior Abominations. Warrior Abomination that will be sent forth to kill the Unmaker's creations in true unbridled fury.

None can stop the One from consuming all in this Universe. The little creatures may struggle futilely but They will be victorious on the end. Countless realities have already fallen to feed the One. This universe will be no different.

Untill all are within the One.

oOoOoOo

**IDW 'War within' Verse – Alpha Centari System**

The Alpha Centari GateBeast howled in torturous agony as pasts of it spun and worked together in was that was never meant to happen. Flesh burned and sizzled as metallic parts heated up and sparked push and cycling tectonic plating. Arachnoids criss-crossed across the planet sized GateBeast repairing the flesh while welding together metal plates. Energy spun faster and in greater frequency as the GateBeast was forced to open via another. The One was approaching in all of It's vastness. Ready at last to consume the last planets to be found in this reality. This GateBeast was already linked to the last reality were all that is know had been twisted into a shadowed mirror of Truth. Good was Evil while conversely Evil was good. Not that such differences save that reality in the end.

Remnants of the metal race that was already flee in a futile attempt of survival. The creations of the One did not care. They knew that They will catch up with those weak remnants and devour them as surely as They devour all others. Running only buys them time yet such things did not matter to the vastness that is One. No matter what reality the remnants run too, the Abominations will hunt them down to be consumed. There was nowhere to hid because all realities are to be consumed by the One. None can stop that which defies and redefines all.

The Warriors kept an eye on the last planet gods and had noticed something odd. One stood before the other, as if to protect the one that it should kill? Had the consuming race possessed thought, they would have become curious at this strange manoeuvre of the One's meal. Where they not opposite? Were they not bitter enemies intent on the destruction of the other? The silver planet's stance would not have made sense to them.

Instinctively they knew that the silver Planet was up to something. Had the race of the One possessed the will to question they would have wondered what. Yet they did not. They didn't even posses the mind to wonder. All that they are to the metal race are drones. There would be no negotiation, no exchange of idle threats, and no answers as to why.

They knew through instinct and nameless fear who they served. Until all are within the One.

oOoOoOo

**G1 Verse – Earth**

The Warrior Abominations did not understand why they howled in complete all consuming pain. They did not know why the One was angry with them. Somehow, someway remnants from this reality had gotten away with the Lock. Without the Lock being destroyed, the reality could not be devoured to fuel the next invasion of reality. The Lock had escaped with it's life and was somehow transmuted into something new and hidden from their senses. This organic planet was the last one to be eaten by hyravagers and yet they cannot find the Lock. It was simply gone.

Time was fast running out. Soon the One will perform the final inhalation of a reality. The Arachnoids had already begun the rituals that will bind the Cybertron GateBeast to it's brethren. When those completed and the energy link anchoring the GateBeast established the One may pass through. The mindless drone armies of the One can pass through to a new reality. The Lock was needed to give Cosmic power to the GateBeast in order for it to breach the walls separating realities and planes.

Soon the last world will be consumed by the hyravagers and should they not find the Lock They will be forced to turn on each other. And consume them until nothing remained but the GateBeast. Should that happen this reality will become a dead link until either the Lock died elsewhere or the One sent some of It's Arachnoids through to begin anew what should have been long completed.

Until all are within the One.

oOoOoOo

**TFA Verse – Cybertron**

They had followed the Lock to one of the greatest strongholds that remain to the metal enemy. The lock had been thought lost by the Earth Warriors yet in fortunate turn of events the Lock had been found on the silver metal planet. Arrangements had already been made to bring the Unicron GateBeast fully into this dimension. With the discovery of the Lock in the city the metal enemy named Kaon, they had to wait until the Arachnoids made more troops.

These troops were different from the Warriors or the swarm like creatures. They are big and hulking. They have the ability to shrug off the most piercing of weaponry. The hulking brutes are able to withstand blast that would kill their more lithe brethren. They care not what the humans in another reality called them. The Dreadnaughts would do the job of cracking Kaon's defences. They must get that Lock, nothing else matter but that goal. They had been losing more and more Warrior Abominations then could be considered acceptable.

They had many more a world to conquer before this reality could be consumed by the One. But in order to bring in the heaviest of hitters from other realities they needed to kill that Lock. They did not care that the Lock was nothing more than a child. They cared not that the bigger metal enemy would do all in their power to see the Lock to safety. The metal enemy knew not the importance of the Lock and they would never know.

They had heard of from the reality over yonder. Of how they lost the Lock and now are unable to find it anew. Of the One's anger when learning of the loss was great and terrible. How was it possible for the enemy to hide the Lock from their senses? Such abilities should not exist. Yet proof and hope clings to what remains of that reality. Not all have been consumed, converted, or devoured as of yet.

The Lock would not be able to meet up with the one here. The troops needed to crack Kaon are amassing at an acceptable rate. Soon hundreds of thousands of They would march to take and consume all in Their path.

Until all are within the One

TBC


	6. Chapter 006

**Into the Breach**

Author: Sylenttails

Rating: FR-T

Disclaimer: I do not own transformers (any Continuity). They Belong to Michal Bay, Hasbro, and associates!

Pairings: Blitzwing/Bulkhead (TFA), Swoop/Bluestreak (IDW).

Warnings: Violence, TF Swearing, mech/mech implied

Prompt: 82. Can You Hear Me?

::_Blah:: Com talk_

_Chapter 6 – Read My Lip Components_

_If I should speak would my hated enemies hear me? No probably not. Their ears are def to me. They do not hear me at all. Long ago I called, I begged, I pleaded, I cried, and I screamed for them to hear me. To remember me and give me a name in the races they created. They ignored my voice and forgot my greatness. Without me they are as nothing as the fractured races they created. Pathetic beings unable to come to their full potential despite being the opposite of the other._

_Completely Powerless._

_I will leave no hope for them. I shall take what they most hold dear and combine them into one. They should be thankful I would do such a thing after being ignored and left unheard for countless eons. I shall ignore their hails in return when they realize I have finally come to claim their forms. Taking them into myself and just being One. They will hear me then no doubt before I subsume them with myself. _

_Yet I wonder._

_Although I have consumed countless variants of them I have yet to speak to one of them. Are they so weak and divided that they cannot fathom me? Can they not comprehend their transgressions against me? Eons ago I heard two voices. Those voices spoke to me and welcomed me unto themselves. Then something happened to change the voices and make them fade. I wonder... No matter, In the end they shall hear me at last._

_No Voice will remain but my own._

oOoOoOo

**Armada Verse – Earth**

::_Hey bitlet. It's clear for you to come in.::_

_:: Did you find the survivor Jetfire?:: _Rad asked excitedly. He gestured to his friends before scrambling down the cliff edge and running towards the ship.

::_Heh wish I could take credit for that but I can't. Your the one who 'found' her!::_

Rad's systems sputtered at that revelation. He stood before the damaged ship, form wavering in shock before the hum of working gears and the hiss of pistons alerted him to the fact that a large hatch had opened up. A ramp hid the ground as Rad and the minicons reached the base of the ship. At the top of the ramp stood a gleefully bouncing Jetfire waving for them to get on board. The jet led them down several corridors till they reached the bridge of the ship.

Rad looked at the half lit displays, his systems revving in sparkling excitement. He ran onto the bridge and flittered from spot to display. He warbled happily for several breems and nearly jumped out of his armour plating when the happy warble was returned from all around him. Jetfire and the minicons chuckled at him but he didn't care! It was like the ship answered him! Rad was about to ask his caretaker where the survivor was when a large chair lit up behind.

Optics brightening in glee, Rad scrambled up to the captain's to seat himself in it. He definitely looked like a sparkling playing grown mech given the size difference between him and the command chair. Jetfire chuckled and moved to stand before his charge. Rad bounced in excitement but managed to calm down somewhat. Another warble vocalized around them managing to sound both happy and sad at the same time. Rad gave an answering warble chirp, trying to sound as soothing as he could.

Smiling with a tinge of sadness, Jetfire cleared his vocalizer to get his charge's attention. "Rad, I'd like you to meet Autobot Xantium."

Rad looked around but didn't see any new bot. He gave Jetfire a hard look, "Are you messing with me mech?"

Jetfire chuckled at Rad's reaction. With mirth filled optics he waved a hand to indicate the space around him. "Nah. As much fun as messing with you would be I'm not. Rad the ship is sparked. And her name is Xantium."

"Oh..." Rad had to take a few kliks to process his amazement. He then gently patted the command chair he sat on, "Hi Xantium. My designations Rad!"

Xantium made a low pitched sound in reply. Rad snuggled further into the command chair, "Jet, is there some way we can help fix her up? Her outside hull is really damaged."

Jetfire nodded, "Yup. After a lengthy discussion with her ladyship a combination of myself, and repair drones will fix her up nicely. The minicons can help if they want. There should be enough scrap around to make her like new."

"And me? Is there anything I can do?"

"The most important job is to keep Xantium company and let us repair crews know if she objects to anything we do. She's not able to tell us most of the time so someone has to remain on the bridge to keep her company." Jetfire knelt down to look at Rad at optic level, "This is important Rad. I know you might not think so but..."

The large jet vented, "Thing you gotta understand is that the last of sparked ships, any of them, had been deactivated at the beginning of the war. They were the first and hardest hit. There are no more of them in existence."

"Then how did Xantium survive?"

"She didn't. Well here that is."

"Huh?"

"Xantium is from an alternate reality to our own. She is one of the few survivors her dimension has. In fact she was warping from a battle with the same slaggers Optimus is fighting...ouch!"

Rad laughed as Jetfire rubbed his aft, glaring at the offending metallic tentacle that had smacked it.

"Slagg... ouch! Sheesh why are you frag... ouch alright alright! I get it already!"

"Seems she doesn't want you swearing around me Jetfire." Rad cackled with a smirk as the tentacle waved threateningly at Jetfire causing even the minicons to chortle at him.

Jetfire sulked at them.

oOoOoOo

**Cybertron**

A team consisting of Starscream, Red Alert, and Hot Rod crept as silently as they could to their predetermined position. Further back at the frontlines, Optimus Prime had ordered the bombardment to commence. The plan called for the bots to use any cannons, from pulse to ion to make enemy forces gather to them. The firepower directed at the impenetrable Hyravagers was enough to take down a five combiner bot. Power washed over and down the Hyravagers, unable to stop them from feeding but enabling the destruction of Arachnoids, and Warrior Abominations. The pods the Arachnoids are working on remained unscathed.

Howling and growling the nearest enemy forces gathered and charged the bombardment line. Leading the way is several hundred new creatures Cyclonus had later named Dreadnaughts. Powerful blasts didn't even slow the creatures down. The defending line of bots couldn't even brace themselves as the Dreadnaughts tore through them. Picking them up and ripping them into so many pieces. Behind the huge Dreadnaughts came the Warrior Abominations, picking off and devouring anybot that had survived the initial charge.

As the two enemies fought, the small team had managed to slip through the distraction. Their goal was the pods the Arachnoids stood guard over. Another commanding bellow sounded from Optimus' vocalizer. Shrieking out of the sky overhead came every flyer Cybertron had. They launched their own attacks, strafing the Warriors and the Arachnoids alike. In highly concentrated clouds, the swarms things rose up to combat the flyers only to be swatted out of the sky any free minicon nearby.

Seeing the enemy suitably distracted, the team of three quickly made their way to the pits housing the pods they were after.

Hot Rod looked over the edge of one such pit and signalled an all clear. Starscream and Red Alert quickly joined their team mate. Together they swiftly slithered their way down the side of the pit like basin. All of them powered up their scanners. Starscream had indicated that there was two kinds of pods. Ones made out of metal and ones made out of organic material. The Organic pods are the ones the team was after. If they had enough time, Red Alert would get a sample of the metal pods for comparison purposes. In front of the trio stood hundreds of pods in varying sizes and stages of development.

They crept passed structures considered huge by Cybertronian standards. Searching for newly created pods hoping that the creepy things were not yet settled into a form for development.

This was part of the plan considered high risk of failure. If they should be discovered, nobody was coming for them. They had to hurry; none of the team knew how long the Cybertron combined army could keep up attack.

oOoOoOo

Optimus barked out another set of orders as he grappled with a slavering Warrior Abomination. It had already take several ion cannon blasts. With a heave and a twist Optimus killed the abomination. All the while Optimus kept watch on his timer; counting down to the breams before calling in reserves. This was not an all out assault on the enemy lines but slagging important to the survival to their species all the same. If Starscream's team was successful they would finally have the abilities needed to end the enemy.

Unicron's howls and screams ended several orns ago. His immortal spark extinguished and planetary chassis greyed. They sky around their planetary home was pitch black. Like they are the only ones left standing in the entire universe. The only exception was one lone star very far away. In his spark Optimus knew that star to be Sol, the home of his sparkling.

Prime caught the weapon that would have ended him in his distraction. He twisted the blade he caught and pulled it away from the thing wielding it. Behind the Warrior, a Dreadnaught bashed another one of his bots using the greyed chassis of Cyclonus as a club. Snarling in rage Optimus blasted apart the foe in front of him. He then went to meet another enemy head on.

oOoOoOo

Hot Rod kept watch as Starscream and Red Alert took multiple samples off of the pods they found. Starscream's requirements had been met. Now all they had to do was get away. Behind the yellow mech, Red Alert and Starscream traded some of the samples each had taken. Then both distributed a few of the samples to Hot Rod. Should the team be discovered, one of them had to get away in order to get the samples to Wheeljack.

Hot Rod signalled his teammates to follow him. The yellow bot led them in a wondering pattern. As they left the pit, an audio piercing screech sounded. Red Alert dared to look back only to see massive numbers of Arachnoids come out of seeming thin air to pursue them. Cursing the three mechs abandoned stealth for speed. All three ran for the nearest tunnel only to be surprised as several Warrior Abomination leapt out of the tunnel. With the Abominations in front and thousands of Arachnoids catching up them, Hot Rod knew this was the end. He drew both blaster and blade.

"Starscream! Transform and get out of here."

Starscream was startled by the order but understood. He could fly and get away since the swarms had already been taken down by minicons. The jet transformed as Red Alert stood back to back with Hot Rod. Both quickly gave their samples to the Decepticon.

Starscream hovered briefly, "I won't forget you slagging pains in my aft."

Both Autobots just smirked at him before turning their attention to the oncoming enemy. Starscream angled himself then rocketed upward and toward headquarters. His sensors maintained a lock on his teammates for as long and far as he could.

Starscream keened in farewell as both sparks extinguished in a huge suicide bomb blast.

oOoOoOo

**TFA Verse – Kaon, Cybertron**

"...With the addition of Blackout's terminator units we should be able to hold for another few decaorns." Barricade concluded.

Swindle waved for the spy master to sit back down, "So in short we are so slagging fragged we might as well bend over now and let the enemy take us. Our galactic allies are all under attack from these things and some are already deactivated."

"What about the star blackouts?" Perceptor asked. "Have we managed to get reports on the deaths of those solar systems?"

Lockdown leaned back in his chair, "What scouts return report insanely massive tri-jawed fish slaggers eating blackened planetoids."

Horrified looks down each and every faceplate, Perceptor cleared his vocalizer, "Eating? I.. how is that possible."

Lockdown shook his helm, "Frag iffin I know. But the scout that returned came from the Sol system."

"That's it then. Megatron and the odders are deactivated. Vhat are we going to tell Sari? The girl is too young to lead yet. The enemy must surely be still lookink fer her." Blitzwing growled through his grief.

The mechs around the table had equally grief stricken looks adorning their faceplates. Lockdown cleared his vocalizer, "I'm having a small armada being pulled together of our fastest space ships. Have the girl and a small elite task force onboard. It'll take a few vorns before she's anywhere near ready to lead us."

Swindle sighed and wondered at their odds. The odds must be so pit damn stacked against them that... no best not to process that code. Swindle gazed at Blitzwing, "What was Megatron's final order? You said when you arrived in Kaon that the time wasn't right but..."

The triple-changer held up a hand, "Ak I know vhat you vant; One of Megatron's final orders vas too awaken Kaon's champion."

The Decepticons around the room drew in quick vents of air. There was only one mech that was referred too. The Autobots in the room, except for Jazz looked in mounting confusion at their counterparts.

"Who are you talking about mech." Rodimus asked perplexed.

"Trypticon. One of the great sparked ships to join Megatron's cause. He's considered Omega Supreme's brovher. He's been sleeping in the center of Kaon long before the first var. He is said to have five different alt modes. One of vitch is a space fairing vessel." Blitzingwing replied with gleaming ruby optics, "So you glitchs remember, My mate and I vill be accompanying the girl. Both Megatron and Optimus had designated us as her caretakers. This is not up to debate.

Swindle closed his lip components with a click of denta. He had wanted to argue the point, but couldn't. Blitzwing was right and as strange as his arguments are, he was also saner than Swindle had seen his friend in a long time. "When will you go down to awaken Trypticon?"

Blitzwing eyed the reports on the table, "Very soon."

oOoOoOo

**IDW Verse – Cybertron System:**

Primus grimaced as pain flared in his chassis and died down again. That thing had come into this reality. Now was the time to do what must be done. To give one of them a chance were none could be found. The enemy had come impossibly close to devouring all known copies of his Brother. Primus would not tolerate that. Not when he could do something to see his brother to safety.

"**Brother can you transform yet?"**

"_Oh so now you speak to me. Will you not turn and face me Brother?"_

"**Just answer the question my bother. We do not have much time left."**

"_Humph... Soon. My minions need another few joors to finish internal repairs before I can transform. Now explain why You need to know!"_

Primus smiled sadly, he couldn't explain the reasons why he asked. The enemy leader was fast approaching and would be upon them sooner than previously calculated. Unicron had to be gone before that happens. Slowly Primus rotated around to face his smaller twin and begins the slow laborious process of opening up his core.

"_Wha.. What are you doing!_"

"**What must be done. There is no time to explain. You've escaped the enemy once. I'm going to enable you to do so again."**

"_There is no way that you can. Even I can sense that thing and there is too little time for even me to escape!"_ Unicron could not believe Primus still maintain hope when all else was lost.

Primus smirked at his sibling, optics twinkling a prankster's gleam, "**You are wrong Brother. I will not survive but you will.**"

"_Speak plainly will you!_"

Primus' chest plates finished opening, revealing his brightly shinning core spark. Primus lost his smirk and look seriously into Unicron's ruby optics, "**Devour me. I give myself freely so you may escape."**

Unicron sputtered in shock, "_What! Has your long sleep addled you subpar processors?"_

"**You have no choice. Should that being devour you there will be no more of parts of you left! We cannot allow such a scenario to come to pass!**" Primus' tone gentled slightly, "**Better you to devour me then allow that Being to do so... Please Brother..."**

Unicron snarled angrily yet gently took hold of his taller brother's chassis, gazing at the spark that could rejuvenate him to ninety percent and power a trans-dimensional warp. He nuzzled Primus' faceplates with a vented sigh, "_This is utterly and completely fragged up beyond all reconization. Utterly wrong. This is not the way of things. Still you need not beg. I rather devour you then allow that slagging abomination near you._"

Primus petted Unicron's helm as the darker of the two bent down to nibble on the bright spark.

"**Thank you.**"

TBC


End file.
